Yamazaki Sosuke
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Yo he visto Yaoi, ¿ok? No me considero fujoshi pero si disfruto de una que otra escena Yaoi pero, ay, si, es que a mí me gusta mucho imaginarme esta pareja y bueno, por eso me animé a escribir este shot el dia de hoy :D Muchas gracias desde ya a toda aquella persona que le de un vistazo al shot y pues, lo de siempre :P Lenguaje obcseno (aunque creo que este shot no tiene groserias


**Sousuke, Gou y Makoto**

Eran las doce de la noche y se levantó. Sousuke, (a petición de Rin) se había quedado a dormir en su casa porque por estar jugando con él en la _play station_ , como les pasaba también a Haruka y Makoto muchas veces, se había hecho tarde y él estaba bastante lejos de su casa. Sousuke se quedó y no tuvo problema en aceptar aquella amable invitación que Rin y Gou le habían hecho porque ya se había quedado con ellos y en su casa muchas otras veces en el pasado pero lo que vería esa noche al salir de la habitación de Rin para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cambiaría su vida y no solo la de él, la de algunos más también...

En una pantaloneta azul de cuadros verdes que Rin le había prestado y descalzo, descalzo y sin camisa, caminaba por el pasillo para ir a las escaleras e ir a la cocina por un refrescante vaso de agua fría pero cuando escuchó aquellos quejidos, unos murmullos muy extraños que provenían de la habitación contigua a la de Rin, es decir, de la habitación de la bella y amable Gou que siempre era dulce con él, se acercó meticulosamente para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Pero no debió hacerlo, pensó un sorprendido Sousuke mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca y miraba porque la puerta de la habitación de Gou estaba medio abierta. Pensó que no debió haberse acercado mientras no podía dejar de verla y mejor, de escucharla...

— Ummmm, oh, sí, Sousuke-kun, Sousuke-kun...

Ahí estaba ella, una de las chicas más lindas que él conocía, sobre la cama, completamente desnuda y con el cuerpo arqueado mientras no dejaba de tocarse. Ahí estaba la bella y muy sensual Gou masturbándose y pensando en él, en lo mucho que le gustaría estar haciendo el amor con él...

Sousuke en un acto reflejo, (al inicio) giró el rostro hacia la izquierda y trató de no verla, de levantarse de aquel limpio piso de madera para regresar a la habitación de Rin y tratar, (sin estar muy convencido de que iba a poder hacerlo) de dormir pero no pudo. No pudo levantarse, irse y mucho menos dejar de verla porque aquel espectáculo, aquel espectáculo que ella tan amablemente le estaba dando (sin saberlo) era único... Jamás había visto a una mujer, es decir, a una chica masturbarse anteriormente y mejor, nunca antes una chica y menos una tan linda como Gou, había dicho tales cosas de él... Por eso y aunque sabía que estaba mal, se quedó viendo y admirando la magnificencia de su piel... Se quedó, ahí, inmóvil, escuchando sus ahogados gemidos de placer...

— Ummmm, ummmm, oh, sí, Sousuke-kun, Sousuke-kun, como, ¡ah, sí...! Como me gustan tus brazos, ummm, son tan grandes, tan bellos...

— _Yo, yo no debería estar aquí viendo como la hermana de Rin, es decir, Gou-chan esta..._

Pensaba Sousuke mientras no podía evitarlo. Pensaba con culpa y pena mientras no podía evitar hacer lo mismo que hacia ella, mientras no podía evitar excitarse...

— Oh, ummmm, ah, sí... Sousuke-kun, Sousuke-kun, me gusta tu boca, me encantan tus ojos, me enloquece tu cuerpo... ¡Oh, sí, Sousuke-kun, Sousuke-kun...! Yo, yo quiero, yo quiero...

Viendo con que velocidad pasaba aquellos ya húmedos dedos por el medio de sus labios inferiores, la vio abrir mucho más las piernas... Sin poder apartar la vista de ella, de su cara que mostraba mucho más que placer, de su torneado y bello cuerpo, vio y escuchó cuando ella no pudo contenerse más. La erección que Gou le había despertado al masturbarse a altas horas de la noche con él, es decir, con una imagen mental de él, dolía... Aquella fuerte y potente erección dolía muchísimo porque le había encantado ver como se había mordido el labio inferior mientras llegaba al orgasmo gracias a él, a la insana obsesión que tenía con él... Quiso hacer lo mismo que había hecho ella, quiso llevar una de sus temblorosas manos hasta su muy duro miembro para darse gusto, para poder sentir algo del placer que ella había sentido cuando había estallado en aquel largo orgasmo pero se contuvo porque lo que vio después de verla arquearse sobre esa desordenada cama, gemir su nombre y ver como se mordía el labio para evitar gritar de placer como quería hacerlo, lo que vio después de haberla visto tocarse con dos dedos mientras que con la otra mano había apretado uno de sus sudados senos, lo desconcentró. Verla con los ojos abiertos y sonriente, muy sonriente mientras aquellas flexionadas piernas le temblaban, lo hizo detenerse en el acto.

— Oh, oh, oh sí, ummm... Que delicia... Me encantas, me gustas mucho Sousuke-kun y, ah, como me gustaría que el estúpido de Rin no me hubiera prohibido acercarme a ti.

— _¿Qué?_ — Pensaba Sousuke viéndola mientras ella, no podía parar de reírse— _¿De qué estás hablando, Gou-chan?_

— Bueno, pero eso no importa.

Dijo Gou para sí misma mientras intentaba alcanzar aquellos húmedos pantis que estaban a los pies de su cama. Dijo y sonrió mientras vio hacia la mesa en donde tenía el computador y vio con malicia, con algo de perversión, la foto que tenia de él... Aquella foto en donde estaban ella, su hermano y él, su más erótica obsesión desde hacía más de seis meses, posando para la foto...

— Podrá prohibirme que me le acerque pero no, que fantasee con él... Ummmm, sí, es tan, tan lindo que...— dejó los interiores a un lado y volvió a llevar una mano hasta su mojada y sensible intimidad para...— Uno más y ya. Uy, sí... Sousuke-kun, ummm, sí... Sousuke-kun...

Teniendo mucho cuidado, se levantó y cerró más aquella entreabierta puerta para evitar verla de nuevo, para evitar hacerlo. Tomándose un minuto para pensar, (si es que podía, los gemidos que Gou hacia mientras se masturbaba pensando en él no lo dejaban) suspiró y sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para volver a la habitación con Rin. Él, el pobre Sousuke que tenía una erección que, madre mía... Hizo uso de toda su fuerza mental y volvió a la habitación con Rin para "dormir"; cosa que fue imposible, desde luego. Acostándose en aquel futon que, era una ironía, ella misma le había ayudado a arreglar, pasó la noche más larga de toda, de toda su maldita vida... Pensaba el pobre Sousuke mientras veía con alegría por una de las ventanas como amanecía...

Siendo las ocho de la mañana y en la mesa, mientras Gou terminaba de preparar el desayuno y empezaba a llevarlo... Escuchó cuando le preguntó, (como era ella normalmente) mientras ponía uno de los platos frente a él...

— Oye, ¿dormiste bien, Sousuke-kun?

Pobre, pobre Sousuke... Cuando ella lo había llamado así: "Sousuke-kun" recordó fue su rostro contrayéndose de placer sobre la cama mientras se tocaba pensando en él... Cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre, recordó con mucha más claridad lo que la había visto hacer la noche anterior en su habitación, la recordó llegando al orgasmo y eso le encantó...

— Estas ojeroso, Sousuke-kun. ¿No lo crees, Rin?

— ¿Ah? — Le preguntó Rin sin mucho interés a Gou. Tenía mucha hambre y estaba era concentradísimo comiendo su delicioso desayuno— Ah, sí, sí, Gou, tienes razón. Estas ojeroso, Sousuke. ¿Acaso pasaste mala noche o algo así?

— Eh, no, no, no, — contestó tratando de no ver a Gou. Era una tontería, pensaba él mientras ella le sonreía, que estuviera tan nervioso. Nadie sabía nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. El único que sabía algo, era él...— no se preocupen, estoy bien.

Fue el desayuno más largo en el que jamás hubiera estado y, cuando terminó de lavar los platos y de ayudarle a guardarlos en aquel gabinete, se despidió de ambos y se fue. En la calle y mientras caminaba hacia una de las estaciones para abordar el tren y regresar a su casa, no dejaba de pensar en ella. En lo mucho que había disfrutado verla haciendo aquello...

Una semana después, y aprovechando que Rin no estaba...

— Hola, Sousuke-kun.

Lo saludó Gou en la puerta. Le sonrió y lo saludó después de abrirle la puerta cuando él la tocó.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, bien Gou-chan. ¿Y tú?

— Muy bien. — Sonrió ampliamente; es que a Gou le costaba mucho trabajo disimular lo mucho, lo mucho que le gustaba Sousuke. Siempre que lo veía su corazón, y sus ojos porque admiraba cada parte de su muy esculpido cuerpo, vibraban de emoción...— Pero, oye, sabes que Rin no está, ¿verdad?

Sousuke asintió.

— ¿Entonces? No entiendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí si mi hermano no está? Es más, creí que tú ibas a viajar con él a ver la competencia en...

— Es que esta vez no vengo a visitar a Rin, Gou-chan.

— Ah, ¿no? — Se puso nerviosa por como la miraba— ¿Entonces viniste a visitarme a, mí?

Sonrió y volvió a asentir.

— Eso es incluso mucho más extraño que el que no hayas ido a ver la competencia con mi hermano pero pasa, pasa. — Se hizo a un lado y abriendo más la puerta lo invitó a pasar a su casa— Estas en tu casa. ¿Quieres té o...?

En la sala, después de haber bebido aquellas sodas que Gou había sacado de la nevera para ella y para él... Lo que ella le escuchó decir a Sousuke no lo podía creer.

— ¿Qué?

— Sé, sé que Rin no me lo va a perdonar nunca pero, tú me gustas, Gou-chan.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — Se dilataron sus pupilas del susto y la emoción. Le preguntó Gou sin poder ocultar una sonrisa— ¿Lo dices de verdad, Sousuke-kun?

— Sí, muy en serio.

Se le acercó más en el sofá y le tomó una mano, una mano que acarició con delicadeza y que después llevó hasta sus labios para besarla.

— De verdad. Hace poco me di cuenta que, siento algo mucho más que amistad por ti. No hace mucho descubrí que me gustas mucho y es por eso que estoy aquí.

— Sou, Sousuke-kun...

— Aproveché que Rin no iba a estar aquí para venir a hablar contigo y, para preguntarte, si tú sientes algo por mí. ¿Tú sientes algo por mí, Gou-chan?

Ella asintió con las mejillas encandecidas, muy sonrojadas y sonriente, muy enamorada...

— Que bueno, no sabes cuánto me alegra y, ¿es muy pronto para pedirte un beso? ¿Puedo besarte?

Gou asintió una vez más y sonriente, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para su beso, disfrutó segundo a segundo de sentir sus delgados y suaves labios sobre los suyos... Pero eso fue por poco tiempo. Gou, que moría de amor por él, se levantó del sofá y sentándose sobre él, entrelazando sus manos a su fuerte cuello y halándole el negro cabello sin dejar de besarlo, lo besaba apasionadamente, muy apasionadamente mientras él entraba en confianza y empezaba a acariciarla...

Sousuke, disfrutando de toda su excitación y de sus besos, de aquellos húmedos besos con lengua que ella le daba, se prendió de aquellas caderas que ella no dejaba de mover con insistencia sobre él y deteniendo sus besos, le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, a esos que estaban como debían estar los suyos, pensaba él con diversión mientras la veía sonreírle, le preguntó mientras veía su maliciosa y brillante mirada...

— ¿Quieres que, vayamos a tu habitación?

Asintió muy, muy sonriente.

— OK, muy bien. ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar cuando lleguemos a tu habitación, Gou-chan?

Volvió a asentir pero esa vez, sonreía más. Con mucha más malicia y perversión...

— Esta bien, solo eso necesitaba saber...

Sousuke, que tenía unos brazos que, ay, si, es que entiendo perfectamente a Gou. ¡Qué tipo tan _kawaii_ , por _Kami-sama_! Sousuke está muy, muy bueno... Pero bueno, volviendo con lo que les decía... Sousuke tomó las delicadas piernas de Gou y, entrelazándolas en su cintura y agarrándola por el trasero, se levantó con ella de aquel sofá y tomó rumbo hacia las escaleras. Empezó a subirlas con ella cargada para llevarla a su habitación... Para llevarla y hacerle el amor sobre la misma cama en donde ella se había masturbado mucho aquella noche pensando en él...

Al llegar a la habitación, la depositó en la cama y la desnudó en un santiamén y, después de besarla mucho y tocarla, procedió a hacer lo mismo con él pero cuando ella se sentó y empezó a verlo de arriba abajo, se sonrojó. Se desconcentró porque ella lo veía con tanta gula, con tanto deseo, que se sintió violado. Muy intimidado por su penetrante mirada...

— Sí, sí, quítate el bóxer, Sousuke-kun, ummmm, sí... No sabes lo que he esperado este momento, mi amor...

Le dijo Gou que, sencillamente, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Le pidió una caliente y excitada Gou mientras recorría con su pervertida mirada cada parte de su bellísimo cuerpo...

— Gou, Gou-chan... Deja de mirarme así, me da pena.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? — Se levantó de la cama y fue con él. Llegó con él, lo aprisionó contra la pared y metió esa delicada mano bajo su interior— ¿Por qué te da pena si tienes el cuerpo, los músculos más deliciosos que jamás he visto, ah? Eres...

— Gou, Gou-chan...

—... Eres divino, hermoso, precioso, Sousuke-kun y siempre me has gustado... Siempre he soñado con verte así, completamente desnudo y solo para mí. Solo para mí...

— Gou, Gou-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le preguntó Sousuke bastante nervioso mientras ella le bajaba aquel mojado bóxer blanco y se arrodillaba... Le preguntó mientras ella lo tomaba en una de sus pequeñas manos y empezaba a acariciarlo y más adelante, a besarlo con suavidad...

La atención de Gou era tan, tan excitante, tan placentera... Que se relajó. Y fue tanto lo que se relajó, que posó ambas manos sobre su roja cabellera y empezó a empujar más contra ella. Empezó a embestir aquella húmeda boca, que gemía mucho por tenerlo a él dentro de ella, con más fuerza... Sousuke estaba a muy poco de estallar pero Gou, que le vio y más, sintió sus intenciones, se detuvo, se levantó y quedando a su altura, limpiándose un poco aquel liquido pre seminal que él había dejado en la comisura de sus labios, le pidió mientras se recostaba sobre la pared y abría sus piernas...

— ¿Me harías lo mismo que te hice yo a ti, Sousuke-kun?

Él, que estaba tan o más excitado que ella, sonrió y asintió. Agachándose a la altura de su mojada vagina, (que se moría por ser atendida) la hizo gemir y gritar muy fuerte porque él, se hizo en medio de sus piernas, las levantó y las posó sobre sus fuertes y muy resistentes hombros... Sousuke empezó a darle sexo oral a Gou mientras la tenía apoyada contra aquella blanca pared y levantada por las piernas...

Y después de cinco minutos de lamidas, después de cinco minutos en donde había visto más de cerca su vagina, luego de algunos escasos minutos de saborearla y tocarla con dos de sus gruesos dedos, lo hizo. Sousuke hizo que Gou llegara al orgasmo y disfrutó, (al igual que ella) de sus fuertes gemidos de satisfacción y más, de aquella extraordinaria sonrisa cuando lo hacía, cuando quedaba contenta... Cuando se corría con tanta fuerza...

— Oh, ah, sí, ummm... Sou, Sousuke-kun... Sousuke-kun... Eres mejor de lo que pensé, de lo que siempre me imaginé...

— ¿De verdad? — Le preguntó sonriente mientras se levantaba y quedaba a la altura de su rostro nuevamente— ¿Lo dices en serio, Gou-chan?

— Sí, muy en serio...

Le respondió mientras entrelazaba sus manos, sus temblorosas y delicadas manos, a su fuerte y resistente cuello...

— Me, me encantas, Sousuke-kun y, ¿podrías cárgame? Siempre he fantaseado con que me lo haces así, cargada y contra una pared...

— Sus deseos, hermosa y ardiente señorita, — sonrió mientras la levantaba como si nada, mientras lo tomaba en una mano y lo acercaba hacia la entrada de su dilatada y húmeda vagina para hacerlo, para penetrarla— son solo órdenes para mí...

— ¡Ah, ah, Sousuke-kun!

Se abrazó a él con más fuerza y dejó escapar dos pequeñas lágrimas porque, cuando él entró y rompió la barrera de su pureza, pues obviamente le dolió; cosa de la que él se dio cuenta, por supuesto.

— ¿Acaso es tu...?

— Sí. — Le sonrió cuando él le tomó el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. La obligó a que lo mirara después de haber visto aquellas gotas de sangre sobre el suelo— Es mi, au, es primera vez y no sabes lo feliz que soy, de que sea contigo, Sousuke-kun...

— Gou-chan, Gou-chan, yo, no tenía idea de...

— Siempre quise perder mi virginidad con un hombre como tú; no, no con un hombre como tú, contigo. Siempre quise que el primer hombre en mi vida fueras tú, Yamazaki Sousuke.

— Gou-chan...

— Ya, ya puedes empezar a moverte. — Le sonrió con ternura mientras él la abrazaba con todas, todas sus fuerzas y la veía a los ojos con amor— Ya no me duele tanto.

Aquella tarde Gou perdió su virginidad con Sousuke y nunca fue más feliz, nunca se sintió más feliz y realizada en la vida...

.

.

Gou y Sousuke no duraron mucho tiempo como amantes porque cuando Rin se dio cuenta de todo, del clandestino romance que Sousuke y su hermana habían sostenido por mas de tres meses, se peleó con ambos; pero principalmente con Sousuke, dejó de hablarle luego de aquella fuerte pelea (a golpes) que habían tenido. Gou estaba sinceramente enamorada de Sousuke pero se le partió el corazón (en mil pedazos) cuando él le pidió que no lo buscara más, que terminaran. Una tarde y en un parque cercano a su casa, una tarde y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas por lo que escuchaba, escuchó cuando él le pidió, con la misma dulzura y amabilidad con la que trataba desde que se habían vuelto "novios"que terminaran. Sousuke le explicó a Gou, mientras le tomaba ambas manos y las acariciaba, que él la quería mucho como para hacerle daño. Le dijo que sabía lo importante que era para ella, para Gou que le pedía que no la dejara sin poder dejar de llorar, pues ella lo amaba... Le dijo que él sabia lo importante que era Rin para ella y que él no quería ser un problema, un obstáculo entre ellos dos. Le explico, con mucha dulzura, que él no quería ser él el culpable de que su amistad se acabara, no quería que se odiaran por culpa suya. Gou, lo aceptó con resignación y le dijo una y mil veces, después de acercarse a su rostro y besarlo, llenarlo de aquellos pequeños y tiernos besos que a él le tanto le gustaban, que siempre lo iba a recordar con cariño y que siempre, siempre, le estaría agradecida por haber sido tan caballeroso y tan atento con ella aquella tarde, por haber sido el primer hombre en su vida y el que ella mas había amado...

Despidiéndose con un beso, prometieron que siempre serian amigos. Que serían amigos para toda la vida...

.

.

Un día en el que Gou, su equipo de natación, es decir, Haruka, Nagisa, Rei y Makoto habían ido a nadar a la piscina de la escuela de su hermano y del por siempre irresistible Sousuke...

— _Uy, sí, ese Makoto-senpai, esta como quiere... Que pesar que también le tenga miedo al estúpido de mi hermano y..._

— ¿Repasando nuevas medidas para anotarlas en tu libreta, Gou-chan?

— Sousuke-kun... — Salió de sus pensamientos, dejó de ver con malicia a Makoto y miró al que había sido su primer amor, a Sousuke que se veía igual que siempre, irresistible en aquel traje de baño— Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Nunca tan bien como tú pero, ¿me parece o estabas mirando mucho a Tachibana-san, Gou-chan?

— ¿Yo? Por favor...— sonrió nerviosa mientras él, que la conocía mejor que nadie, sonreía de verla así, de ver como se enredaba tratando de mentirle— Para nada.

— ¿No? Hmmm, que raro. Podría jurar que lo estabas viendo así, así como alguna vez me llegaste a mirar a mí...

— Sousuke-kun, no. No me digas eso que si tú y yo no estamos juntos, fue porque tú no...

— Lo sé. — Se hizo a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro con cariño. Pero cuando vio que Rin entró por la puerta a la piscina, se le quitó. Rin estaba era concentrado en lo de siempre, en armarle problema a Haru pero, era mejor evitar, pensaba Sousuke mientras caminaba junto a Gou que salía de ahí— Lo sé, Gou-chan y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte pedido que termináramos.

— Esa persona, de la que me dijiste que estás enamorado, ¿aún no lo sabe? ¿Todavía no te animas a decirle lo que sientes?

— No porque, esa persona, —le respondió mientras le pasaba por un lado a Rin y él, ni lo determinaba. Le respondió a Gou mientras veía con dolor como Rin miraba a Haru— solo quiere que seamos amigos, Gou-chan.

— Lo siento mucho. De verdad lo siento mucho porque sé, por experiencia, cuanto duele. Ojala algún día esa persona se dé cuenta de la extraordinaria persona que tiene a su lado, de lo lindo, amable y especial que eres y puedes llegar a ser, Sousuke-kun.

— Gracias, Gou-chan. — Le sonrió— Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ellos estaban saliendo del inmenso lugar en donde se encontraba la piscina de aquella enorme escuela cuando, de repente, pasaron por su lado como un rayo Nagisa y Makoto. Por lo que habían podido ver, Nagisa, algo le había quitado a Makoto porque este lo estaba persiguiendo, bastante molesto, para quitarle lo que sea que él gracioso y flacucho ese de Nagisa le hubiera quitado. Ellos ni cuenta se dieron que los habían chocado al pasar pero Sousuke, que le tenía tanto cariño a Gou por lo que habían vivido en el pasado, sí se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Había descubierto que Gou se había vuelto a enamorar y le alegraba, se alegraba sinceramente de que lo hubiera dejado atrás y se hubiera vuelto a fijar en alguien más... Así esa persona no fuera de su total agrado.

— Te gusta, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Quién? — Levantó una ceja y lo miró con extrañeza mientras él sonreía— ¿No estarás hablando del entelerido ese de Nagisa-kun, o si? Porque eso sería el...

— No, no hablaba de él.

Sonrió con mucho gusto por la forma tan despectiva en la que ella se había referido al pobre flaco de Nagisa.

— Hablo de Tachibana-san.

— Es, — se ensombreció su bello rostro de finas facciones— es complicado, ¿entiendes?

— ¿Por qué? Tú, eres una chica muy hermosa y...

— No, no es que yo no le guste o algo así, de hecho, él y yo...

— Ah, ya veo. — Le guiñó un ojo con picardía— Entonces supongo que el problema debe el de siempre, Rin, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

— No le hagas caso que ese esta tan, tan enamorado de Nanase-san, que estoy seguro que ni siquiera le importaría que esta vez terminaras en una cama con Tachibana-san, conmigo, o, — reía con gusto de solo imaginarlo— con los dos.

— Uy, Sousuke-kun...

Sonrió con malicia Gou y de inmediato se dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa en su angelical rostro de "niña buena"...

— Ni lo digas que, ¿te imaginas? No, eso sería más que genial, espectacular... Seria increíble tener para mí solita a dos hombres tan divinos como ustedes dos y...

— Pues yo, —fue con ella muy sonriente y la tomó por la cintura, la apegó a su marcado pecho de abdominales y le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente...— no tendría problema con eso.

— ¿De verdad? ¡¿Lo dices en serio, Sousuke-kun?!

— Claro que sí. — Se empezó a reír a carcajadas de verle la cara de ilusión a Gou— Habla con Tachibana-san y me dices pero ten en cuenta algo. Quiero que sepas que eres la única mujer por la que haría algo como eso.

— Sousuke-kun...

— Tú, —pegó con ternura su nariz con la de ella— siempre serás alguien muy especial para mí; y si acostarte con Tachibana-san y con conmigo al mismo tiempo te hace feliz... Cuenta conmigo.

Gou lo abrazó con fuerza y mientras sonreía, mientras reía y desde ese mismo momento hacia planes, Sousuke no pudo evitar abrazarla y levantarla a su altura (porque estar agachado resultaba demasiado incómodo para él) y sonreír como ella lo hacía. No pudo evitar pensar mientras sonreía ampliamente y la abrazaba con fuerza...

 _—_ _A mí ya no me gustan las mujeres, Gou-chan pero por ti, por ti que eres tan especial y que fuiste tan especial conmigo mientras estuvimos juntos, puedo hacer una excepción. Por ti, que te guardaste para mí, que me dejaste ser el primer hombre en tu vida, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea..._

Bajándola cuando ella se lo pidió, se despidió de ella con un dulce beso en la mejilla y se fue. Tomó camino hacia los baños para cambiarse no sin antes decirle que era en serio. Que siempre que ella lo necesitara, en lo que sea que el pudiera ayudarle, él iba a estar ahí para ella... Siempre... Le dijo mientras le regalaba otra de sus espectaculares sonrisas que siempre iba a estar ahí para ayudarla.


End file.
